


the trash

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Jagged Little Pill - Morissette & Ballard/Morissette/Cody
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: nick finds out his sister and her best friend aren't so platonic. nick decides to hold the secret over her head. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username as a request by anon on mar. 20, 2020.
Relationships: Frankie Healy & Nick Healy, Frankie Healy/Jo
Kudos: 10





	the trash

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Since you mentioned that you feel like Nick doesn’t get enough love in fanfics, could you write something where he maybe walks in on Frankie & Jo and then Frankie comes out to him/begs him not to say anything to her parents? I love their relationship so much
> 
> a little less of nick’s perfectionist personality maybe? and maybe a little bit of jo teasing frankie? with a healthy dosage of everyone’s favorite siblings? i think yes.
> 
> 493 words
> 
> cw: nbjo.

nick stared dissidently at the empty bag of chips. family size, my ass.  
he reluctantly got up from his spot on the couch and went to throw the depressingly clean bag away. he was greeted by a near overflowing garbage can, oh joy. luckily, not his problem. it was frankie’s turn to take out the trash.  
nick trudged up the stairs, to remind his sister. loud music was blasting from her room. nick rolled his eyes. whenever she had jo over, they would play music so loud he felt like his hearing was being ruined. and he was downstairs.  
he knocked on the door thrice, and, without waiting for a response, opened her door.  
”frankie, it’s your tur–oh my god!” he quickly shut the door.  
frankie scrambled to put her shirt back on, and jo did the same. shit fuck shit no no no this can’t be happening. frankie’s brother just walked in on her and her best friend, in just their bras, making out. besides the typical embarrassment, frankie also wasn’t out yet. and she didn’t want to be out yet. fuuuuuucccckk this sucked this majorly sucked.  
”frankie?” nick called from outside her bedroom.  
”do you want me to get rid of him?” whispered jo.  
”no… it’s fine.” frankie took a deep breath, and stepped into the hallway.  
they stood in an awkward silence for a bit. they heard jo lower the volume of their music, presumably to ease drop. perhaps simply because it was incredibly loud.  
”so… jo?” said nick.  
”what about them?” frankie crossed her arms across her chest.  
”i don’t know, they just don’t really seem like your type.”   
frankie ignored this, addressing the elephant in the room, “you aren’t going to tell mom, right? or dad?” she looked down at her mismatched socks. “i haven’t exactly figured anything out yet, and i don’t want to tell them anything ‘til i’m coming out.”  
”that literally makes no sense, but whatever. i won’t tell them.” he said.  
a lightbulb suddenly went off in nick’s brain. “i won’t tell them, if…”  
”if?” frankie worried.  
”if, you do all my chores for the next month. no! the next two months.”  
frankie sighed. “you aren’t going to tell them no matter what i do, aren’t you.” she really didn’t want to do extra chores.  
”as long as what you do is take the trash out, do the dishes, do my laundry… you know.” baited nick. he reached out his hand, to shake on it.  
frankie rolled her eyes. “i will look for every opportunity to get out of this.” she shook his hand, with a death grip.  
”nice doin’ business with ya, little sis!” nick practically bounced back to the couch. “don’t forget to take the trash out before mom and dad get home!” he yelled.  
frankie slammed her door and groaned.  
jo laughed. “two months, huh?”  
”i’d like the record to show that this was your fault.” frankie started kissing jo again.


End file.
